The Love Of A Demon And Angel
by Grell1FanGirl at Claude.ca
Summary: Tristan is an angel that Sebastian Michaelis, a demon, falls in love with. How strong is their love exactly? Yeah, yeah. Crap summary. Read to find out! Sebastian x OC. Well Accalia, here is the story you wanted!


_**The Love Of A Demon And An Angel**_

_**By: Grell1FanGirl at **_

_**I do not own Kuro or even Tristan. Tristan is a friends character and she asked me to make this story. I own Cecela, Key and Claude Sutcliff. Enjoy.**_

"Mm." Tristan snuggled into Sebastian and wrapped his wings around him. They were a beautiful shade of red that Grell-the-fucking-annoying-Grim-Reaper loved. Sebastian stroked Tristan's soft black hair as he snuggled into his chest. "I love you Tris, you know that right?" Tristan giggled and gazed into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "I know." They had been together what? Six months? And some really good stuff (Think about Grell and Sebastian fics. Yeah. THAT. It stars with S and ends with X. It is three letters long.) had happened. Luckily for them, Grell had managed to become a world famous actor with his best friend and fellow Reaper Demon, Cecela Opasim. He was constantly traveling the world with her, so they got some peace and quiet. Sebastian kissed Tristan on the head. "I'M BACK!" "Oh damn." The bedroom door burst open and Grell jumped in. "Bassy I'm back from Paris!" "GRELL! Could you leave Sebastian alone for five seconds?" Grell was drug out of the room, and Cecela stuck her head in. "You two just carry on." She left and closed the door. They heard them arguing down the hall. "But Cece!" "Grell, we just got back and a visit can wait until tomorrow after work! Besides, you have Will!" "Yes but he is not the same as Sebby!" "Oh shut up Grell!" Tristan glared at the door with wide eyes and a confused expression. He blinked a couple of times then lay back down. "What in hell was that?" "Grell and Cecela." "Well, I figured Grell, but the other one was that Cecela you have told me about?" "Yep." "Oh wow."

"Grell! Calm down! Please!" Grell flung open the front doors of the Shinigami Dispatch. "I AM BACK!" Grell went bouncing in and lept into William's arms. Cecela stood at the door softly laughing and shaking her head. She walked over to Will and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your number one nuisance has returned." William giggled. "He has, how was Paris by the way?" "Boring as Hell." Cecela said as she walked to her desk. "The film was fun." William kissed his well missed love. "And I believe that you have some business to take care of." Grell stared at her in shock. "But Cecela… There is a metric ton of paperwork I have to do still…" "I'll take care of that. You just go." Cecela waved them off. William smirked.

Sebastian served his master his lunch when Ciel shot him a glare and his eye flashed pink. "That smell Sebastian… Angel?" Sebastian smiled. "You have been taking lessons from Cecela I see My Lord." "Well, I don't have much choice being that you are my butler, not my combat tutor. And besides, she is Black Maiden, not only do I respect her, she is the best fighter in hell. Now, you didn't answer my question." "Yes, it is an Angel you smell My Lord." Ciel opened his eye. "An Angel? Why would you be…?" "Love is a funny thing My Lord. It doesn't matter the gender, I love him, End Of Story." Ciel finished his lunch. He didn't really need to eat human food, it was mostly a game. The study door opened. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, Cecela was standing in the door. "Good Afternoon Sebastian, Ciel. Are you ready for Today's training Ciel?" Ciel stood. "Yes I am My L- Cecela." "Close call Ciel. I still have to remind Sebastian about the formality. Let us go." Ciel brushed past Sebastian and shot him a glare, and Sebastian was frozen to the spot.

Ciel was standing in the garden with his eye patch off and had his eyes closed. Cecela walked in a circle around him. "You must focus Ciel. Never let your guard down, you must be able to know your surroundings at all times, even without being able to see them. On three you will attack me with your eyes closed. One, Two, Three." Ciel tried to punch Cecela put missed and fell on his face instead. Cecela chuckled. "Good job. Wonderful miss." Ciel stood. "Thanks. Is there anything other than accuracy we need to w- Cecela?" A rain of glass shards came from out of nowhere and Ciel was quick to dodge them. "Good job Ciel. Well done. You didn't expect it and you dodged them all. But then again, I wasn't even trying, if I had, there would have been no avoiding them." Ciel scowled.

Sebastian pushed Tristan against his bed and kissed him passionately. "Grell is… Coming over for tea… shortly." Sebastian said between kisses. "Really? Cece… Cecela will be… here to… make sure he… behaves right?" "Yeah." Sebastian heard the front door open. "Shit." Sebastian finished the kiss and straightened his clothing and helped Tristan up. "Come on, better get this over with."

Everyone was seated at a coffee table on a couch or chair. Tristan was cuddling with Sebastian and Sebastian had his arm around his shoulders. Grell and Cecela were sitting opposite to them, Cecela had her huge midnight black wings exposed, but she kept them folded. "So, there is a party in two weeks at Shinigami Staffing Association, you are all invited!" "Why is there a party Grell? " Cecela burst out laughing. "Two weeks from now is August 26th. Cecela's 250th birthday. How could you forget? You were her friend before I was even born." Sebastian looked at the floor. "Oh wow. You are younger than I am and the highest respected demon in hell. You are only 250?" Tristan asked the demon in front of him. "Yep. I was born in 1763. AND wonderful courtesy of Sebastian, my father died on my birthday in 1889." "Sebby! You didn't!" Sebastian looked at the floor. "I was trying to save My Master, and I thought that was Alois Trancy's wish." Cecela smirked. "Were you trying to save Ciel, or his soul? Either way, I tore Hannah to pieces with my bare hands afterwards." Sebastian continued to look at the floor. "I guess it was his soul I was trying to save." "I can't blame you Sebastian. It is demon nature. Humans are food most of the time, it tends to end badly for the demon who grows attached to their master. Well, enough of the depressing! Anyone have any suggestions on what we should do?"

Everyone found themselves in a semi cleared area of a large forest. "Where in hell are we?" "The next area of your training Ciel." Ciel nodded. "Let us begin then." Cecela jumped straight up and out of sight. Ciel took a deep breath when he felt a blade suddenly against his shoulder. "You lost an arm." Cecela breathed in his ear. "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" "Ah, but Young Master. You will not always be ready when an enemy attacks. You must be able to sense their presence as if they were next to you." "Thank you for explaining Sebastian. Maybe it got through this ti- Damn it!" Sebastian's eye's started glowing pink. "Angels." At least six Angels flew above the clearing. "My, my. Three demons, a Grim Reaper and an Angel. This should be fun." Cecela laughed evilly. "Maybe. Around the time you are in pieces." Cecela materialized her wings and stretched them out to fly. "Wow." Tristan gasped. Her wings were bigger than any Angel wings he had ever seen. Blood went flying everywhere. "Oh! This looks fun!" Grell revved his chainsaw. There was a sudden cry of pain and blood gushed everywhere, then one of Cecela's wings fell to the ground, it was covered in blood and still oozing. Cecela fell to the ground next. She was gasping, and then Key was suddenly in front of her and threw a cloak to the side. "Key! How in hell did you get a cloak like that? Those were ban in the year 1200!" Sebastian yelled. "It was a tedious task to find one. A cloak that turns the wearer invisible and no being can sense them no matter where they are." Cecela tried to sit up but Key pushed her back down with her foot. "You!" There was a roar of Grell's chainsaw and then the sound of his chainsaw ripping through flesh. Key removed Grell's chainsaw from his stomach. "Hm. Still protecting this bitch." Cecela's eyes flashed and she threw Key off of her. "Grell!" Key came back at her and removed her other wing. Cecela stood up and grabbed the chainsaw from her sister and ran it through her heart. "Once again, you lose Key." Cecela looked at the shocked Sebastian and Ciel. "What in hell are you just standing there for? Grell is dying over here!" Cecela was in great pain, but all she cared about was her best friend. One thing most would never understand.

Tristan and Sebastian were sitting next to Cecela who was currently unconscious. "This is boring Sebby." Sebastian shot a glare at Tristan. "I don't care about it being boring. For all we know, she saved both of our lives by putting hers on the line. We are waiting." Cecela's eyes fluttered open. "W-where am I? What happened?" She brought her hand to her forehead. "It's a bit complicated Cecela. I can explain when you are more awake. How are you feeling?" "Like cr- I feel fine." Cecela sat up. "She rubbed her forehead and then froze. "Shit." She jumped of the bed and ran out of the room. Sebastian and Tristan followed. "What was that all about?" "She remembered." They ran into the room Grell was in and found Cecela kneeling at his side. She stroked his cheek as Grell lay there possibly on the verge of death. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault Grell. It's my fault this happened, you didn't deserve this. It should have been me Grell." "Say's the one who just got her wings cut off." "CIEL SHUT UP!" Cecela yelled. "I'm only stating the truth. You throw your life around like it doesn't matter –" "My life doesn't matter! The world would have been the same if I hadn't even been born! My existence doesn't matter! I am unnecessary." "Cecela! Don't say things like that!" "I will say whatever the hell I want to you little brat! My best friend is lying here, dying, because I was weak! I am weak! I'm a demon and I can't even stop a chainsaw from being shoved through someone's stomach!" Cecela stormed out. Tristan blinked in shock as he stared at where Cecela had been standing. "I didn't expect her to react that way to my comment."

Cecela was beside Grell, glued to his side. Tristan silently entered the room and Cecela's head was immediately facing the door. "Hi Tristan." Cecela stroked Grell's hair gently. Tristan sat beside her. "Please forgive me for asking, but I am going to assume you love him?" "Yeah. I never had a chance though, except the one time over one hundred years ago. We were both drunk, and our son came out of it." "Where is your son now?" "Vancouver Island, BC Canada." "That is quiet a distance away." "Claude…" Tristan looked at Cecela with his silver eyes. "I have heard that name before. Claude Faustus?" Cecela shook her head. "Claude Faustus was my father, Claude Sutcliff is my son. He is a perfect image of his father when he was younger. A wonderful Grim Reaper and Demon." A tear rolled down Cecela's cheek. "He weakens every minute, He truly is dying. All because of me." Tristan rubbed her back. "It isn't your fault Cecela. You couldn't do anything, you had your wings cut off and that would weaken a person. He will be fine." "Oh my wings are no problem." Cecela materialized them. "See? Not even a full day and they are healed. All I am worried about is Grell."

"I feel really bad Sebby. Cecela is glued to Grell." "There is nothing you can do lover. He will heal, or he will die. That is what will happen." Tristan gazed into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "Yes but he has a child. A child! He should be there for his entire life!" Sebastian kissed Tristan on the head. "There is nothing we can do Tris. In this, we are helpless."

1 week and 6 days later…

Cecela had barely moved from Grell's side. Cecela leaned and kissed Grell on the lips. She pulled back and stroked his cheek. "I love you Grell." Grell's eyes slowly opened. "Grell!" She hugged him. "I was so worried!" "H-how long have I been asleep?" "Two weeks. It's my fault Grell! I should have gotten up sooner!" "It's n-not your fault Cece, and happy birthday." "Oh damn! Right! You are getting to that party if I have to drag you there!"

"Cecela you invited this filth onto Grim Reaper proper-" "William T. Spears. If you consider them filth, you can consider me filth because I have demon blood. Also I am fairly certain you can deal for this one night, it is my birthday after all." William sighed. "Fine. Just this once." The library doors opened. "I'm here." Cecela looked over at the door. "Claude!" She ran and hugged him. "I missed you so much! How was the trip?" "Fine. It is rather pretty on Vancouver Island." "So this is your son." Cecela looked over her shoulder. "Yeah. Tristan, this is my son Claude. Claude, this is Tristan. Sebastian's boyfriend." Claude chuckled. "Hi." They shook hands. "You know Tristan. Sebastian denied he was gay for so many years. It's surprising he finally came out of the closet." "Oh wow. And your mother was right. Except for the hair, you are a mirror image of your father." "Thanks." Tristan and Claude walked off talking and Cecela went back to stand beside Grell. "They grow up so fast." "I know."

Sebastian and Tristan fell back into a dark room and shut the door. Tristan attacked Sebastian's lips with his own. "Mm. It's so dark in here." "All the better for no one knowing what we are doing or what we are about to do." "True." Tristan pulled away to look into Sebastian's eyes. "Well lover, are you ready?"


End file.
